With Arms Wide Open
by RobotFish
Summary: Yusei and Akiza discover just how beautiful parenthood can be.


This oneshot is dedicated to my friend **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**. Happy Birthday!

Big thanks to **AnimeKiwi369** for beta-ing this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**With Arms Wide Open**

He was theirs.

It was almost unbelievable, but that little miracle was their child. The ride home from the hospital had been so strange. For so long now, it had just been the two of them together. They hadn't wanted to start a family right after they were married, but a few years passed, and the desire to have a child of their own blossomed. They loved each other with everything, and they wanted to create life together.

Yusei looked down at his newborn son, sleeping peacefully in his crib. Akiza stood with him and rested against his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her waist as they observed their son together. They were exhausted from the hours in the hospital, but it didn't matter as they now gazed upon beautiful little Kazuo Fudo.

"You're a father now, Yusei," Akiza whispered, tears of joy in her eyes.

"And you're a mother," he whispered back, kissing her on the cheek.

He looked at his wife, the woman he loved so dearly, and saw a glimmer in her eyes as she gazed at Kazuo. Yusei had always heard there was nothing like a mother's love, and now he knew exactly what it meant. He knew without a doubt she would be a good mother. She already looked at Kazuo like he was the most precious thing in the world, and Yusei had to admit that he did too.

He looked over to find her staring back at him with a radiant smile. "We have a family," she whispered.

Yusei nodded and kissed her on the forehead, hugging her and whispering, "I've dreamt of this for so long, Akiza. I've always wanted to start a family with you, ever since I can remember."

She raised a playful but loving eyebrow. "Even in the Fortune Cup?" she asked.

Yusei smiled and replied, "Let's just say I never believed in love at first sight until I met you."

Akiza's eyes grew starry as she stared back at him, and his eyes bloomed with all the love he held for her. Their adventures together had been difficult, but in the end, it was all worth it now that they could live and love together.

They heard Kazuo stir, and they looked back towards his crib to find their child still fast asleep. He seemed to be a quiet one so far. His eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel, and Yusei could already see a few dark raven hairs growing on his tiny head. He was the best of both of them, Yusei thought, and he knew Akiza believed the same thing.

Akiza let out a deep yawn, which made Yusei grin. His wife was so cute when she did that. He suddenly became aware of just how exhausted they both were, and he knew they needed some sleep after such a hectic few days.

"Come on," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I think we all need some rest."

Akiza looked reluctant to leave Kazuo as she cast a fleeting glance at him. Yusei felt the same way and wished the three of them could stay together for the rest of their lives, but he knew that Kazuo would be there tomorrow and that there would be plenty of time for them to be a family. The psychic leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Kazuo's forehead.

"Goodnight, my little boy," she whispered. "Your daddy and I love you so much."

Yusei smiled and leaned over the crib as well. "Sweet dreams, my son," he said. "We love you."

They gently closed the door and quietly walked back to their own room. The baby monitor would let them know if Kazuo needed anything. They had been constantly preparing for this day for many months. And now that it was finally here, all the work was worth it. They had both had a rough childhood, and they were determined to give their own children all the love and happiness they never knew growing up.

They laid down and cuddled on their bed, letting their sleepiness get the better of them for the first time since Akiza went into labor. Yusei chuckled. He had faced supernatural villains and fought in Shadow Duels before, but never had he been so stunned when his wife told him her water had broken. But everything had turned out for the better, and he smiled as he surveyed his own life.

"You know," he said, "I think the last time I was this happy was when you said yes to my proposal."

She giggled quietly while resting on his chest. "For me, I think it was when I walked down the isle and gave you my hand."

Yusei raised his eyebrow. "Wow, you must be really happy if this tops our wedding day."

Akiza leaned up and looked at Yusei with loving eyes. "Yusei... I'm a mother now. And you're my child's father and my husband. All of my dreams have come true. _This_ is the happiest day of my life."

He felt himself tear up at her words, and he leaned forward to place his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. She leaned into him and let their tongues dance around each other, the couple completely content with everything. Yusei's hands became a little adventurous and went to Akiza's waist, caressing her perfect form.

She smirked against his lips. "Careful, my love," she teased. "Or you might get me pregnant again."

He grinned. "Well... Didn't you always say you wanted a daughter?"

"I did," she said, laying her head in the crook of his neck. "But as long as I'm with you and our children, I'm completely content."

"Me too," Yusei replied, pecking her on the lips.

His eyes widened when she moved to straddle him. "That being said," Akiza whispered. "I'd love to keep trying."

He smiled. "I would love that more than anything," he said, meaning both making love to Akiza and having another child. "I love you, Akiza."

"And I love you, Yusei," she replied.

Her touch was warm and inviting as they embraced each other as lovers.


End file.
